This invention relates to the field of anchoring and support assemblies to hold a damaged vehicle body in position for straightening and to support a pulling mechanism while applying force to straighten a bent portion of the vehicle body.
Prior art devices of this kind include a bench or other support to hold the vehicle with the pulling mechanism spaced apart from such bench and vehicle and secured to the floor by chains extending from the pulling support mechanism to anchor posts embedded in the floor.
The present invention comprises a support frame for the pulling mechanism which connects to the bench on which the vehicle itself is supported. The support frame for the pulling mechanism has a pair of spaced apart longitudinally extending members with lateral connecting members extending inwardly for connection to the vehicle support bench which supports auto bodies for straightening. A plurality of puller connecting members extend outwardly on the opposite side of each of the longitudinally extending members to receive a puller stand used to support the puller that straightens the auto body.
The invention includes a pivot mounting mechanism to enable rotating the puller support stand to a plurality of radial positions when the puller support stand is received on one of the puller connecting members. This allows the puller to be angularly positioned relative to a variety of damaged areas of an auto body to enable the puller to straighten the bent portion, since the puller support stand can be rotated from the vertical to the horizontal and to extend at any desired angle in between.